


First Time

by Jadziana



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Horis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadziana/pseuds/Jadziana
Summary: So I tried my hand at the "first time" prompt for Horis somebody came up with ages ago. Couldn´t help myself.





	First Time

I was never truly lonely. Finding a girlfriend – or a lover – was always easy for me. In New York or in the Hamptons I never stayed alone for long. My relationships never lasted that long, but I never really understood why. I always got bored after a time or couldn´t take the pressure anymore. Therefore, I quit and moved on. And never thought twice about it. I took comfort in the idea that I just hadn´t found the right woman yet. And guys never were a thing for me. Sure, I found one or two attractive over the years. A few times I wouldn´t have said “no” if I had been given a chance. But it never happened. My love life was all right, I´d have said if someone had bothered to ask me. Life was easy and sex was good. I was always missing something, but I could never put my finger on it. The first time I did sleep with a man was a revelation. I had no idea what I was doing, but of course I didn´t tell him that. He found out soon enough anyway.  
We had gone out for dinner to one of those fancy restaurants. It was gorgeous. The food was great, the city was alive and buzzing and beautiful and the stars were twinkling down on us on our way home. We went on foot, all by ourselves, no bodyguards around. The night was warm, the seagulls were calling to us and the smell of spices and wine was heavy in the air. We had a drink at the hotel bar and talked about all kinds of unimportant stuff. I have never been good at telling jokes, but still he laughed at my attempts at comedy. And I liked the sound of it. He smiled at me on the elevator ride up to his penthouse suite and kissed me as soon as the double doors close behind us.   
We tore at each other´s clothes, ripped pillows and covers off the bed and tumbled onto the bare sheets. His weight on my body felt delicious, his lips on my skin tantalizing. The passion drove us on until the fatal moment he stopped for the blink of an eye and switched from passionate sex to careful lovemaking. I felt scratchy kisses on the most sensitive parts of my body. The wonderful touch of his beautiful long fingered hands everywhere. He made me forget the first burning pain and replaced it with pure pleasure. We fell asleep with the first light. I always thought myself to be a good lover, but he has mastered me with the same gracious ease I saw him ride his thoroughbred horses.   
We slept through breakfast and lunch until a gentle knock at the door roused us. His faithful servant got too worried at last to stay away. But at least he kept the door shut and stayed outside. My lover leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom naked and without a sense of shame. He smiles at me when he comes back, asking me whether I might be hungry. I say I am and he deliberately misunderstands, telling me that we should eat first and maybe give the hotel staff a chance to put on clean sheets. Those storm grey eyes of his devour me. If I hadn´t been naked already under this flimsy sheet that gaze alone would have stripped me. He invites me to a shower and I can´t say no. The suite sports the biggest walk-in-shower I have ever seen, including a heated stone bench that would come in handy when we´d be done with the actual showering part. When he turns on the water the shower is instantly flooded with sandalwood scented mist. Soon joined by equally scented bubbles. My lover revels in the warm water like it is his natural element. He blows bubbles at me and we play-wrestle under the warm rain-forest-stream. I surrender when he managed to kiss just the right spot on my neck, nibble at my ear and carefully draw his teeth over the sensitive skin. When he flushes the last bits of white foam from his hair and draws me near him I know our playtime is finally up. But I´m not prepared for him going down on his knees in front of me. He´s good, really good and I push the upcoming jealousy away when I realize that he has done this before. He sits down on the bench afterwards and lets me sit on his lap. And with a little help from a delicate glass bottle and the intensely scented oil inside he makes me see stars.   
When we return to the bedroom the bed is made and food is waiting on the table in the dining room, the door just slightly ajar. I flush scarlet when I realize that the staff must have been in here while we were busy in the shower. He laughs at me when he sees me blushing. He calls me refreshing, pure and sweet and I blush again.   
I have never seen him eat so much at once or at all, in fact. When he catches me watching him he smiles brightly and tells me it´s all my fault. When we return to the bedroom he takes the bottle of champagne and a glass full of ice cubes with him and makes me close the door. It´s the billionaire version of the “do not disturb” sign. His discreet manservant will stay well away now. He has already done all that was expected of him. There´s a little toiletry bag sitting on the bedside table that I could swear wasn´t there last night. Stingray leather of all things, I notice. Luxury in every tiny detail. Maybe it´s time for me to get used to it. The supplies I find in it make my mouth water. Speaking of discretion.   
The oil he uses to massage the knots out of my shoulders turns warm on my skin and it feels like I am floating. He is a man of many talents. We change to the Jacuzzi afterwards and from there to the sauna. Three days float by like this. Nibbling at bread and cheese and pieces of fruit or cold meat between naps and making love for the rest of the time. I find out later that he missed two business meetings and about a dozen calls, but didn´t care less. Instead, he promises me to introduce me to the mile high club on our way home. I can´t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always if you find any typos, misspellings, bad grammar, whatever please let me know.


End file.
